


Percy Jackson & The Lost Goddess

by HuntressOfTheSea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressOfTheSea/pseuds/HuntressOfTheSea
Summary: AU; after HoO, no ToA. The giants are defeated. Gaea sleeps once again. Both the Greeks and Romans are expecting peace. But a girl arrives at Camp Half-Blood with no memory of her past. And with her arrival comes strange things at camp. She is confused, scared - and powerful. The fate of the world could depend on her choices. Secrets are threatened by her very existence. Ones the gods have kept for years.Repost from fanfiction.net
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The dim light in the temple reflected the mood of the beings within. Every single one had appeared for this event. In the centre of them all, a girl lay asleep on a pallet. Her face pained and worried. As if she knew what was about to happen.

A man knelt next to her. His face was an expressionless mask of pain. His sea green eyes were betraying his every emotion. He cradled her hands in his, as a tear slid down his cheek. All there felt his pain, none wished this to happen. None of it had worked out like they had hoped. Everything was wrong; they didn't want this. The man turned to one behind him.

This man had an aura that was the only source of light in the room. He eyes were sad, but knowing. The man kneeling drew several breaths.

"Is this truly the only way? Surely there must be another," he asked. The second man shook his head slowly.

"No, this is the only way. The Spirit of Delphi is waiting to announce her prophecy. Now is the time. Soon it will be too late," he proclaimed in a solemn tone. The first man sighed. He turned back to the girl. She moaned and cried out in fright. The man stroked her face lovingly. He had tried to protect her. But now he must give her up. He had done this before, years ago. But he did not want to do this now.

"It is the only way. May the Fates guide you, my child," he said softly. He slowly stood up and took a step back. He drew a slow, deep breath. "Now, Mnemosyne, before I change my mind."

From the shadows emerged the age-old Titaness. Her face looked familiar to all who looked upon her. Her robes were shifting through clothes from the ages. She walked over to the girl, who cried out again. But Hypnos' grip of sleep was too great for her to wake.

"Wait," said a youth, stepping forth. She knelt down to the girl and kissed her forehead. A faint silver mark glowed then faded. "So she may not loose herself." She murmured stepping back with the others.

The first man nodded to Mnemosyne. The Titaness sat at the girl's head. Placing her hands on the girl's temples, she chanted under her breath. Seldom few of those present understood what she said as she spoke in the language of magic.

Slowly the girl on the pallet stopped moving. Her face going slack, empty of all emotion. Beneath her shirt, a faint glow pulsed for a second. Then faded as if it never was. Perhaps it was an effect of the magic. None knew. The girl's breathing evened out and Mnemosyne stepped away. Slowly fading back into the shadows.

"How long?" the man breathed, tears trickling down his face. It was too late to turn back. "How long until she wakes?"

"In nigh on three days she shall wake. No sooner, no later," came Mnemosyne's voice, wrapping the air in sheets of lead. All released a breath they had been holding.

"She shall not be moved until the time is almost up. She will not leave us before then," the man whispered. The others murmured their agreements.

All slowly disappeared from the temple. The man was the last to leave. His face full of sadness. But eventually he left. Leaving the girl alone. All alone.

* * *

The boy sighed and stared out his bedroom window. He had a strange feeling deep in his gut. The light of the full moon shone brightly in, illuminating his face. Slowly, as the clock in the hall chimed midnight, the liquid moonlight dull. Fading into nothing but a dull grey light.

As the moonlight faded, the loud cry of an owl came through the window. Quickly followed by the sound of waves pounding the beach like artillery. Thunder rumbled above, the starlight dimmed, a moan sounded like a spirit of the dead. More strange noised rose from up in the night.

The boy sighed again. He couldn't sleep; the day had brought on much. Earlier, as his school day had ended; he had heard sounds as well. The crackle of a fire, the sound of a striking hammer, and the calls of many birds. His day had been filled with confusion.

He layed further down in his bed, closing his eyes. He had two more days, and then the nightmare called high school would be over. Two more days, and he successfully would have gone for four years at the same school. A record for him. Especially considering certain events.

He slowly started drifting into sleep. A feeling in his gut, that something had changed. Something extreme. But what did it matter? He didn't rule the world; he'd have to let the Fates do that. What had changed, was their choice. Not his.

He fell asleep. His dreams full of confusion. Tropical storms, forest fires. So much, he couldn't even describe it. It went on and on, until it was shattered by his alarm clock. Groaning, he shuffled from his room to his kitchen.

"Morning," a woman said turning around. She frowned when she saw him. "You look terrible. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just some dreams. That's all," the boy mumbled.

The woman said nothing but looked at him with concern. The boy ate his breakfast, and then returned to his room to get ready. Two more days, then it'd be over. Two more, then his troubles would be gone.

This went through his head as he prepared. He thought this was true. But his gut said otherwise. Why listen to your gut though? It never told the truth. Soon it would all be set right . . . soon everything from the night before disappeared from his mind. All forgotten.

**A/N: this is a reposting of the same fic that I originally uploaded (years ago) to fanfiction.net. Since it still gets new readers even now, I thought I'd share it here. If you end up liking this fic, please share it with me! It'll motivate me to work on something I hope to announce at the end of this fic, that I think will satisfy some of you readers.**


	2. My Life Hits Restart

?: My life hits restart

I blinked open my eyes to perfect, clear blue sky. I was lying down somewhere. I sat up groggily and looked around. I was lying at the base of a hill, at the top was a huge pine tree, and wrapped around the base was . . . a large purple mass. It looked a bit like coils. I couldn't quite tell from where I was.

I stared harder at my surroundings; I was beside a desolate dirt road. Where was I? I had no idea where I was. Wait a second . . . I . . . I couldn't think of anything. I racked my brain harder, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't think of my name.

That wasn't good. What had happened, I didn't know anything! _Okay, calm down,_ said something inside of me. But I still started panicking, where was I? Who was I?

Next I knew, there was a horrible wailing from across the road. I shot to my feet and stared towards the direction of the sound. What the heck had that been? I shivered, my heart started racing. Something was wrong. Suddenly this green-snake-woman thing bolted towards me.

Then she was on me. There was a dagger in my hand. Where had that come from? The woman thing flew at me, I screamed. Her face was just inches from mine; horribly scaly and green, with fangs. My hand moved forward on its own accord. I pushed hard in to the creature and twisted with all my might.

 _Dracaena,_ the word flashed in my mind. The word sent a tingling down my spine. Slowly the creature dissipated into nothing but gold dust. I started shaking and let go of the dagger. It fell to the ground, where it glittered against the grass under the sunlight.

What had I just done? Where had that dagger even come from? What had that thing been? There were too many questions suddenly running through my head. None had answer. And I really wanted some answers.

I heard voices from behind me. Whirling around I saw people on top of that hill with the pine tree and cables. A few had bows, most had swords, and one had a spear. Who were they? They were all staring at me, and behind me. They started running downhill towards me. I stepped backwards. I didn't like people charging at me with weapons.

Then I heard noises behind me. Great, being charged from two fronts. This was just getting better and better, especially considering I had no clue who I was. Then I realized that the people from the hill were probably after whatever was behind me. I turned around. I really shouldn't have done that.

There were . . . a lot of monsters, for a lack of better words. There were about a dozen of those snake-woman things. As well as giant dragon-serpent creature. And it was about as tall as a two story building.

I froze at the sight of it all. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I couldn't though. There were so many. Even with the people coming behind me, I couldn't even muster the strength to move.

Then the warriors behind me were around me. Charging the creatures across from me. There was pure chaos all around me. Monsters were disintegrating, some of those people getting hurt and thrown around. I could see that the people from the hill were loosely forming a ring around me. Oh great, trying to protect the amnesiac - I really was starting to hate what little of my life there was.

The giant thing was suddenly looming over top of everything. It shot . . . something at me. I knew it was aimed for me, but it was strange. I couldn't actually _see_ what it shot, but I knew it had shot something. Like it was invisible.

I dropped to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hands over my ears to block out the noise.

 _Good gods! This is a miserable way to die!_ I screamed in my head. Gods . . . where had that come from? It set my mind on fire. This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly the whole air seemed to vibrate with living energy. It tingled and swirled, then exploded outwards. A force so shattering, I managed to hear the screams and cries, despite my hands.

The life and energy seemed to drain out of me. I open my eyes and removed my hands. I looked around. Nothing. Just those people, looking just about as confused as I was. No weird creatures, nothing. Well, that certainly was odd.

"What just happened?" someone asked. Shakily I stood up. All heads turned towards me. I blankly looked around. Who were these people? And where on earth was I?

My head reeled, I felt strangely hollow. As if there was nothing in me. What _had_ happened? That giant thing couldn't have disappeared so suddenly, could it?

The crowd parted in front of me. Two people walked towards me. They looked like they were around 19 or 20. The girl had curly blond hair, and stormy grey eyes. The boy, he sent a jolt through me. He had black hair and green eyes. But he - he almost seemed to be . . . glowing. He almost looked like to me he was glowing. I felt sick.

They walked up to me; I took a small half-step back. Who were they? I felt like I should know them. Especially whoever that guy was.

"I'm Annabeth," the girl said. Her gaze almost seemed to look inside and analyze me. Something about it was familiar.

"My name's Percy," the boy said, "who are you?"

I stared at them. Percy . . . that named set my body a-fire with energy. I had heard it before. I wanted to reply that I didn't know. I couldn't manage to open my mouth. Slowly, the world around me dimmed into total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Things.  
> 1) This was originally written during HoO's initial run. It was written after The Lost Hero came out, but ended before Blood of Olympus. As a result, there are some deviations from the books.  
> 2) I'm planning on releasing chapters on a bi-weekly (so, around twice a month) basis! It gives me more time to work on something related to this. Though if you REALLY want to know what happens, the whole thing is over on fanfiction.net still.


	3. A Not-So-Easy Summer After All

Percy: A Not So Easy Summer After All

The summer after high school graduation, this sort of thing had not been on my agenda. Going to camp – check. Spending time with Annabeth – check. Fighting some monsters – check. Fighting a Drakon and finding a mysterious girl – check. But that I hadn't been planning on the last one.

Now, don't get me wrong, helping a fellow demigod and fighting a Drakon is a thing I like to do. But this clearly wasn't an ordinary girl.

She was about 15 or 16. She was skinny, but she didn't look weak, she actually looked pretty strong; like a gymnast. She had deathly pale skin and pale pink lips. Her hair . . . where to start? It was unlike any sort of colour that even mortals could come up with. It looked like it was made of pure fire or something. But it was streaked with a glittering blue.

She was also wearing a slightly unusual outfit. A light blue tee-shirt, with an army green jacket that had multiple snap pockets rolled up to the elbows on top. Attached to her grey caprices' was a belt sporting a pouch on one side, and an empty sheath for a dagger on the other.

So, we had a passed out girl that was far from normal. We did the obvious thing: pick her up and take her to the Big House. Now, the Big House is this 4-story farm house painted bright baby blue with white trim and a bronze weather vane on top.

As me and Annabeth carried her there, we were discussing what had happened during the fight. Annabeth had the idea that it had something to do with the girl. I wasn't so sure. But I was a little ticked that she was about 15 and had only just arrived. See, about 3 years ago, after the second titan war, I had made the gods promise to claim all their demigod children by the age of thirteen. So far, they had been keeping their promise. Mostly.

Anyway, when we got to the big house, Chiron was playing pinochle on the porch. He was in wheelchair form, and was playing against three invisible players (Mr. D had disappeared that morning for an unknown reason). His beard was freshly trimmed and he wore his tweed jacket.

As we walked up to Chiron he noticed us and the look on his face wasn't the most comforting. He looked about as confused as us. Not even shocked or nervous. He put down his hand of cards and motioned for us to place the girl in one of the chairs. We placed her in the chair directly across from him and took the two remaining.

"Now," Chiron said, "tell me what happened. And who is this young lady?"

I glanced uncomfortably at Annabeth, "That's just the thing Chiron. We don't know. She fainted before she could say anything. We're thinking she was the one we heard scream." There wasn't much more to say then that. Well, there was Annabeth's theory. I know Annabeth is a lot smarter than me, but the idea was still a little strange.

"Well Chiron," Annabeth started, "there was something extremely odd that happened. See, we were all fighting the Dracaena and me and Percy were fighting the Drakon. We were all around the girl, when the air started to . . . swirl. It was almost alive with energy. Then the force exploded, and the monsters disappeared as soon as the energy-thing hit them. We were all safe, but even the Drakon had vanished. The energy seemed to have come from the girl."

Well, that's Annabeth for you. It did make sense, but I still had my doubts. It was an untrained girl, well; she had wound up at the base of Half-Blood Hill alone. But for all I knew, she could have run away and received a message from a god. Chiron turned to me, clearly expecting me to say something. I was saved when Grover ran up with Juniper in tow.

"Percy! What happened? I heard the commotion, and I could smell that girl from Juniper's tree! She has the most powerful scent I've ever encountered!" Grover exclaimed in a rush, like he always does when he's excited. Oh, by the way, Grover is my best friend, the Lord of the Wild, and a satyr.

"You should have seen him when he noticed," Juniper chimed in, "he had no idea what was happening. He used to say you had the most powerful scent. I guess this means things are pretty serious."

I nodded; I wasn't too surprised by what she said. But the fact she had a strong scent . . . that never meant anything good. You could ask just about anyone.

"So, who is she?" Grover asked. We all shrugged.

"No idea," I told him. His face got that sort of pleading look, the kind he gives me when he knows I'm holding back information. Unfortunally, this time it was the truth.

"Grover, she passed out before she could say anything," Annabeth said. Grover's face suddenly lit up like he got an idea. "No," Annabeth cut him off, "I don't think playing your reed pipes would do much help. It wouldn't even work anyways."

"But, the question remains," Chiron broke in, "we don't know who she is. And the fact she seems to be quite powerful does not help the situation. I believe we should take her to a room in the Big House until she regains consciousness. Once she heals we can get to the bottom of this."

We all nodded dutifully, no sense in arguing with Chiron. He had practically seen it all; he would know what was best.

A rustling interrupted us. We all looked over and saw the girl beginning to stir. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment; they were sea green, like mine. She closed them again. It took her a minute before she finally opened then properly.


	4. My Weird 5-Minute Life Gets Weirder

?: My Weird 5-minute Life Gets Weirder

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a chair. Okay, how had I gotten here? Sitting across a table from me was a man with short curly brown hair and a trimmed beard in what I think was a wheel chair. The table blocked my view. On the two ends of the table were those two people who had come up to me before. What were their names . . . Right, Annabeth and Percy. Percy, I swear he was glowing! I must have been hallucinating.

Standing behind them was another boy; he looked maybe a year younger. He had curly light reddish brown hair, and a small beard/goatee (really classy, I know). Wait a second . . . he had horns! He had horns that stuck a few inches above his head. But that wasn't the only weird thing. He had goat legs. Okay, that was already a major tip this was definitely not a normal sort of place. And strangely, I felt like that wasn't odd. But it was! . . . Right?

Beside the goat man was a girl. She was dressed in a classic green robe. She had pretty, elfish features, with light green eyes and wispy amber hair. Was it just me or did her hair and skin has a greenish tinge to it?

I took this all in a second. So, life as an amnesiac and people were talking while I was unconscious. Lovely.

"My dear," said the man across from me, "I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" I blinked, stranger being nice to me . . . either a nice guy, or a creepy one. I was hoping for the first option.

"Who . . ." I started, my voice faint and cracking, "who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" The man smiled sadly at me.

"Forgive me. I should introduce everyone. I believe you've already met Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson." I nodded. The guy Percy . . . when he said his name my spine tingled. What was that about? "These two," he gestured to the people behind him, "are Grover Underwood and Juniper. My name is Chiron. You are at Camp Half-Blood."

Chiron . . . Camp Half-Blood . . . those names made me feel like I had been zapped. What was happening? I felt like I should know this or at least recognize the words . But I didn't, that was the problem.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I said fuzzily. "What is that?"

"Ah, I see you get right too it. Camp Half-Blood is a special training camp for demigods."

He was about to say more. But the second he said demigod I jumped like I had been struck. Everyone stared at me. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Not like it was my fault all this was happening.

"Um," I started, eager to move on from me jumping, "what's a demigod?"

Chiron gave a wry smile, "A demigod is a child of a god. A mortal and a god to be exact. You do know about the gods. Am I right?"

"Um," I blinked, "I . . . don't really."

"Ah, I see," Chiron said disappointed, "I believe I should let Annabeth explain that. She is more apt at explaining things."

"Okay," started Annabeth. Oh, this wasn't going to help me. "So, when we say gods, we mean the Greek gods. Not the Romans since . . . well, I'm not going there. Anyway, the gods are pretty much the same as they were in ancient time, no disrespect intended. And they still have kids with mortals. And those kids are us. Half god, half mortal. Demigods. There are the minor gods, like Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, and so on, there are a lot. Then there are the gods on the council; Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. The last three are known as the Big Three. Does that help?"

I just stared blankly at her. Gods . . . well, that did explain the crazy thought earlier. Something about what she said was familiar. But aside from that, that wasn't much help. Still, when she said the names of the gods . . . I felt like my body was going to explode. A tingling everywhere, and the more names she said the worse it got. Though it still didn't help me. Not at all.

"That didn't help? Oh dear, how old are you? You should have learnt this in school. And what's your name?" The wheelchair man was puzzled.

"Uh . . . about that . . ." this was going to be even more awkward. "Well, I don't know . . ."

They all frowned at me. Clearly troubled, something told me that they had been down this road before.

Chiron stood up. This is where it got freaky. Instead of standing, he rose up. He had what I thought were human legs with some kind of white underwear, but they weren't - they were a horse's! Then I realized the chair wasn't actually a chair. It was some strange empty box. He stepped out of the box, heavy hooves hitting the porch. His entire lower half was a pure white stallion!

That didn't even faze me. I felt like I had seen much weirder. Anyway, getting off track. He motioned for all of us to follow him inside. We stood up, after momentarily getting dizzy from me, and followed him. This couldn't be good; a lot of things wouldn't be good today.

I was prepared to have a much, much more complicated day.


	5. Things Aren't Calmed Down After All

Percy: Things Aren't Calmed Down After All

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as we followed Chiron into the Big House. I still remember how I felt 3 and a half years ago when I was in her place. It was last summer when the Children of the Prophecy defeated Gaea. But I still knew how she felt. Waking up and not even knowing your name or where you are, is scary. I've been there, I wouldn't recount it now. But I knew the feeling.

Anyway, back to the problem of the girl who doesn't know her name, or age, or anything. She was pretty, nowhere near as beautiful as Annabeth (She would kill me if I said otherwise, but it is true) but still kind of pretty with a self-confident look in her eyes. Although that look wasn't exactly prominent right then.

She looked pretty confused by all this, and scared. Chiron brought us into the main sitting room, the one with the masks, vines, the leopard head from Mr. D. I still wish he would turn it back into an inanimate object, no such luck though.

"Sit down all of you," Chiron invited. Me, Annabeth, Grover, and Juniper all took chairs. The leopard was asleep. The girl stood for a minute, then took the last remaining chair. She looked extremely nervous. She probably thought she was going to get yelled at or something.

"Now," Annabeth said, "we should get down to business. So you really don't know who you are or anything?" She stared at the girl with that calculating gaze all children of Athena have. The girl held her gaze, no small feat.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Now child," Chiron began, "do you feel like you ought to know something, or is it like nothing was ever there?"

She hesitated; I could see she was trying to figure out if she could trust us. "I - I feel like I should be knowing all this. But I don't. I just want to know what's happening. And what happened at the base of that hill?"

I felt really sorry for her, I wish I could've comforted her, but I still hadn't figured out how.

"What happened . . . well, that's rather hard to explain," Chiron mused.

"It was you!" Grover blurted out.

"What?" she whispered.

"It was your scent! You attracted the monsters! That's why they appeared so quickly!" Grover was getting a little excited now.

"Scent? Monsters? What?" she asked.

Chiron sighed, "Grover here is a satyr. They can smell half-bloods, which is another name for demigods, and they can smell monsters."

She gave a small nod. But it was clear she was completely lost. Annabeth caught my eye, I looked at her, and I knew what she was thinking. One thing could maybe comfort her . . . but on the other hand is might make her feel worse. Since it was all caused by unfortunate events. Apparently Chiron still reads Annabeth's thoughts, because he nodded in my direction.

I took a deep breath before attempting, "Look, don't worry, uh, it'll be okay. Everything will turn out fine." Yes, it sounded lame, but hey, I was a little nervous, I hadn't ever had to reassure someone like this before. Not exactly something you'd expect to do.

"How could you say that?" she exclaimed. Hmm, looks like she might have some anger issues . . . "I don't know anything!"

I sighed, "Well . . . I lost my memory before." She stared at me. Well, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"How did that happen?" she asked. I groaned inwardly, now she was interested. Annabeth smirked at me, oh she loved this.

"Well . . . let's just say, Hera, decided to 'help' a prophecy. Which really screwed up things . . . a lot." I didn't mention I lost eight months of my life. Or that it took drinking gorgon's blood to get it back. The girl raised an eyebrow at me. Chiron cleared his throat. Thankfully turning the attention away from me.

"Back to the matter at hand. Are you sure there is nothing you can remember? Even Jason -"

"Who?"

"I'll explain later. As I was saying, before, when people have lost their memory, normally they still had something to help them out. You haven't had anything like that have you?"

The girl's eyes widened. I guessed that had been happening to her, and she was probably trying to figure out how much too say.

"Well, sometimes when you've said things . . . I sort of get a tingling . . ." she mumbled. I remember that sort of feeling, like you know something but its not there. It's really annoying.

"Tingling?" asked Chiron, "when?"

"Well . . . when you said demigod for one . . ." she replied shifting uncomfortably.

"Any other times?" Chiron pressed.

"Um . . . when I first woke up and that thing attacked . . . I thought of a name . . . but, I don't know if that's the same thing," she said.

She looked _really_ nervous. I could tell she probably wasn't going to say any more. Her hand went up to her throat, almost as if she expected something to be there. It was some sort of instinct, or whatever you would call it. Her eyes widened suddenly.

She pulled something out from under her shirt. It was a necklace, with a long flexible leather cord that had a thin golden chain wrapped around it widely. It fell down at least partway down her torso. At the bottom was a shiny golden disk that fit snugly into the centre of her palm. She stared at the pendent in her hand.

"What is that?" Chiron frowned.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, "it says something . . ."

Annabeth piped up at that point, "I know what that is! It's known as a Soul Key! And I mean the real ones – unlike the ones from the Middle East. Not many people have them, only great heroes, or godlings. They are used to identify people, they're said to hold a small part of whomever there for's _animus_ in them. As well as engravings dealing with the past."

"Thanks Wise Girl, I know you're trying to help, but history lesson – not needed," I muttered. Yeah, I know, rude. But I never got one, and I lost my memory and helped to saved the world, twice.

The girl said something none of us could make out. When Chiron asked her to repeat it, she looked up kind of startled; almost as if she forgot where she was.

"It – it says Cora," she told us. "I – I think that's my name."

"It does make sense," Annabeth mused.

"Yes, well, until we can find out more, I'm afraid we have reached the end of our conversation. Annabeth, Percy, you two will show her around camp. Grover, I believe earlier some satyrs were looking for you. You may want to go find them," Chiron instructed. I nearly groaned, I'm not good at the whole introduction-to-camp thing.

Since it's pointless to argue with Chiron, we all nodded in agreement. Grover wandered off somewhere, followed by Juniper. Me and Annabeth stood up, the girl, I guess now I have to call her Cora, followed us quietly as we led her out to camp.

Something about Cora was going to set things into turmoil again; this wasn't going to be the calm summer like I hoped.


	6. Wait, I Can Do What?

Cora: Wait, I Can Do What?

As I followed Annabeth and Percy out of . . . wherever we were, my eyes never left the necklace that I wore. What had Annabeth called it? A Soul Key? Yes, a Soul Key, so what, it would suddenly jog my memory? Unlikely.

So I was given a tour. And I had to admit, this Camp was pretty amazing. They were telling me about it as they led me to the Commons, which is the field in the centre of all the cabins about the size of a soccer field. The cabins created a complete rectangle; there were a lot of cabins. Only two were empty, some goddesses didn't have kids, so they were honorary. That's what I was told in any case.

My first visit to see the Commons could have been more pleasant. Annabeth and Percy did warn me about Clarisse la Rue, but there was no hiding from that girl. She looked like a professional wrestler or something. Anyway, they were telling me which cabin was for who, as well as introducing me to some of their friends. Such as Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. So my little visit went something like this:

"Hey Piper! Hey Leo!" Annabeth called, waving to two of the many people milling about. They turned towards us, Leo had curly black hair, somewhat pointy ears, and his clothes had grease and scorch marks on them; I instantly labeled him as a son of Hephaestus. Piper had choppy chocolate brown hair with little braids, and as they walked closer I noticed her eyes seemed to have no permanent colour. She was extremely pretty; yes, she was a child of Aphrodite, but she looked completely natural. Both were about the 19 or 20 age.

"Oh, look. There's the Stoll brother," Percy said looking at the Hermes cabin, "Travis! Conner!" he waved at them. They grinned mischievously at each other then joined us.

"Seriously Percy?" Annabeth muttered. "Are you trying to get her robbed?" Percy just grinned sheepishly in reply.

I looked at the four new Demigods as they greeted me. I couldn't help but feel like a child (yes, yes, technically I am, but just ignore that fact) next to them. All of them had survived countless dangers.

"Hey, new girl. My name's Leo, and if you're ever interested in tinkering, just talk to me!" Hmm, Leo was certainly full of himself. Despite the fact he was head councillor of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed giving him a whack on the shoulder, "I doubt she's looking to blow up something. Sorry, uh, what's your name?"

"It's Cora," I replied. I couldn't help the small smile that slid on my face.

"I'm Conner," said the slightly shorter of the twins.

"I'm Travis," said the other. Both had the kind of look in their eyes that said they should not be trusted. They had elfish features: upturned eyebrows and upturned noses. Probably a son of Hermes trademark, good to know.

"So Annabeth, do you know who's daughter she might be?" asked Piper.

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "There's a slight problem regarding that."

"Not another Roman. Please, don't tell us this is another Roman issue," Leo cut in.

"You're one to talk. You and Jason are best friends! And what about Hazel? What would you have against Romans?" Piper snapped.

"Um, this is the second time I've heard the name Jason," I said. "Who is he?" The Stoll Brothers, Piper, and Leo looked at me as if I was a little crazed.

"Seriously? No one told you?" Conner asked me. I shook my head in reply.

"Well," started Travis, "he was the kid who also lost his memory and he was -"

"Um, we'll tell you later," Percy cut him off. I had a feeling this Jason guy had something to do with him.

I just nodded. I might have learned something even more useful about this place; when a loud voice yelled, "Hey! Prissy!"

Everyone around got an expression that did _not_ make me feel very comfortable. Over walked the biggest girl I had ever seen in my life (yeah, yeah, I know I don't have a memory, don't comment). She had stringy brown hair tied back in a bandana. She had cruel eyes and fierce face. She was extremely tall, and she had two cabin members behind her. Something about then was horrifyingly familiar, something that made me nervous.

"Hi, Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Look, we're kind of busy so if you'll excuse us . . ."

"Not so fast, who's the new girl?" Clarissa growled.

"Her name is Cora," Percy said, a dangerous edge in his voice. These two clearly did not get along.

"Did ya tell her we have a process?" She smirked.

"Clarisse, stop dunking every kids head in toilets," Piper said. "We have enough problems as it is." You know, it's not exactly comforting to be called a problem.

"Who says I do that? I didn't do that to you, or Leo, or Jason. Besides, she looks like she could -" Clarisse starting to shoot back. But a glare from everyone cut her off.

"Clarisse, we have another problem, you being you doesn't help," Annabeth said.

"Whatever," Clarisse replied. "That isn't going to change anything."

With that, she lunged past everyone and clamped her hand onto my upper arm. This girl had hands like iron. With her grip she could break my arm if she wanted to. She started to drag me away. For some reason no one was interfering. Without thinking I did what I couldn't explain. My body thought for me, I twisted and spun; my hands were raised in a defensive position. Next thing I knew I was standing behind Clarisse who looked liked she hadn't moved.

Everyone was staring at me. Clarisse and her cabin mates glared at me. Before stomping off back to their cabin.

"How did . . ." Conner started in awe.

"I – I don't know. It just happened," I told them. They looked at me with new interest.

"Well, however you did that; it was awesome!" Leo exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Okay, however that happened, it'll probably stay a mystery," Annabeth said. "But we should probably continue on the tour. Come on Cora, let's go." Annabeth walked away from the cabins towards the lake. She seemed a little disconnected. Percy followed and motioned for me. I had no choice but to go. I didn't really want to get lost.

Down at the lake, you could see most of Camp. Only the western side wasn't fully visible. That was where the stables and armoury were. Well, so said Percy. Annabeth was off deep in thought.

We were standing on the dock. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and she pressed in closer. I turned my attention to the lake and its far side. To my right I saw the arts & crafts, volleyball courts, and if I looked far enough, I could clearly make out the Big House. To my left, the amphitheatre and further down, sadly out of sight, was the climbing wall.

Behind me Percy and Annabeth had started talking in undertones. I looked down into the lake. The glittering water, calm and soothing. I suddenly had a strong urge to just dive in. I looked over the water.

I noticed my reflection. I stared, because as weird as it sounded, I had no idea what I looked like. My eyes were the same sea green as Percy. My hair, it looked like it was made of fire. That's how bright it was, and there were streaks of bright glittering blue. I couldn't help but wonder over it. I had hard, angled eyebrows, and my nose was a little upturned and rounded. I stared harder into the water, and then I noticed two people.

They were teenage girls. Their brown hair was floating in the water, they had on green shirts and blue jeans. They were both weaving baskets. My eyes swept over them. _Naiads,_ said that annoying voice in my head. Seriously, it seemed to know everything, but it never did come when I wanted it. I should get my head checked.

The girls looked up at me, and there was hatred in their eyes. I swallowed, water people mad at me, great.

"What are _you_ doing here?" one sneered. I blinked, stunned. But that was quickly replaced.

"What are you talking about?" I shot back. Why was I suddenly a little angry?

"You know, why are you here?" the second growled.

"Uh, it's called 'getting a tour'. I'm pretty sure you've seen it before," I replied. My random burst of anger was forgotten, just like my past.

Behind me, Percy and Annabeth had become silent. I turned to face them. They were staring at me like I had just dropped from space.

"How . . . how did you . . . ?" Percy stuttered.

"What? What did I do?" I asked them. I had no idea what was going on.

"You just talked to Naiads," Annabeth said.

"Um, Oo- _kay_ ," I mumbled.

"In their native tongue. No one can ever understand it. Much less speak it," she informed me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Well I can a little," Percy said half to himself.

"Aside from you. Your dad is the Sea God, it's only natural," Annabeth told him.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't talk or hear any other language. I was speaking normally," I told them.

"Oh Styx, this can't be good," Annabeth mumbled.

"What can't be good? What are you talking about?" I asked. I was completely lost.

Turning to Percy she said, "You go and get Jason, okay Seaweed Brain?" He nodded and sprinted off to the cabins.

"Um, seriously, who is this Jason guy?" I half asked, half begged her.

"Later, right now, you need to talk to Chiron, let's go," Annabeth grabbed my hand, and raced off to Big House dragging me with her.

When we got there, Chiron was in wheelchair form playing some card game with invisible players. _Pinochle,_ said that voice in my head. _Shut up!_ I screamed back to it. Chiron frowned and put down his cards. The strange invisible players also dropped the cards.

"What is it?" Chiron asked. I looked helplessly at Annabeth. I still didn't get what she had been talking about.

"Chiron, Cora just spoke to Naiads. In their own language," Annabeth informed him. He frowned even deeper.

"Did you really?" he asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I have no idea what she means," I admitted.

"Really?" he paused. "This is the truth?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I have no idea what is going on."

"Remarkable," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I just spoke to you in Latin, and you reply back with no effort," he said. I stared at him.

"What? No, you didn't speak in another language. You were speaking in English," I said stating the obvious.

"My dear, I wasn't speaking English. I'm afraid I must believe that wherever you grew up, you were taught to speak in more than one language," Chiron told me softly. I looked back and forth between Annabeth and Chiron. I was so confused. This couldn't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slight revision to the aforementioned every-two-weeks updates. I will instead be doing updates on the 1st and 15th of every month. It just makes it easier for me to remember.


	7. A Different Kind of Genius

Percy: A Different Kind of Genius

I was running to the Commons when I bumped into Katie Gardener. She was on her way to the Hermes cabin. Hmm, wonder why? (I'll explain later)

I asked her if she knew if Jason was in his cabin. She told me he was and we went on our separate ways.

A word about Jason Grace. He's a son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman counterpart. Jason is a Child of Rome, from Camp Jupiter in the Bay Area near San Francisco. He's currently staying with us until his exile ends in September (long story about that. But Reyna is not someone you want to get mad and Octavian is not very welcoming). So he's staying in Zeus's cabin. Oh, and he's a blood brother to our friend Thalia Grace, who is the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

He and I were switched by Hera and she stole our memories. There, I said it, happy? She stole our memories, sent me to the Roman camp after eight months, and did the same to Jason sending him to Camp Half-Blood. It was about the second Great Prophecy, and the Giant/Gaea War. Greeks and Romans had to join forces. But I'm not going into any more detail. It's too long and painful (and it makes me angry) to recount.

Anyway, I knocked on the door to Zeus's cabin. Jason answered the door, saw me, and gave a warm smile. Jason had close cropped blond hair, electric blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip (he tried eating a stapler when he was two).

"Hey Percy, how are things? I heard you were helping out the new girl," Jason said. News travels fast.

"Yeah, I am. Look, could I come in?" I asked him. The less people who knew about this, the better.

"Um, sure. But Hunter's here and Piper will be coming soon, will that be a problem?" he asked me a little confused. I shook my head and stepped in. Jason closed the door behind me.

Hunter was sitting on one of the bunks. Hunter is a son of Hebe, the youth goddess, and a demigod I can strangely actually remember that wasn't in a prophecy or a war captain. He's a French Canadian. He was brought to camp before he could learn English (however that worked), so he currently could only speak French. Jason and Piper worked together to teach him English; Frank Zhang helped out too if he ever stopped by for some reason.

Hunter was only 15, he had a pale complexion, green eyes flecked with brown, and light brown hair. Most people stayed away from him, no one really knew his past, and the language barrier kept most people away. Only Aphrodite kids could understand him, but they weren't normally that friendly – except Piper.

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked me. I looked at him directly in the eyes before replying.

"The new girl, Cora, she has no memory," his eyes widen and he started to get a little agitated. Me and him both knew how serious this was.

"Really? She's not a Roman is she? Because Lupa is not going to really help an unknown Greek again after the last disruption, as she put it." He was worried, he missed the Romans. The same way I had missed Camp.

"No. There's no tattoo and she doesn't wear a _probatio_ tablet. But we just heard her speak to Naiads, in Nailaic. And she wasn't even aware of it," I explained to him. He started pacing back and forth.

"You've got to be kidding; not Roman yet turning up out of the blue with no memory. She was like how I and the Romans are with Latin? Like how the Aphrodite and Venus kids are with French?" he asked. I nodded, he inhaled sharply. "Well, what are we doing here? She may not be Roman, but I want to go meet her." I nodded grimly and turned to go out the door. Then I remembered Hunter. An idea popped into my head. I ducked back in, grabbed a very confused protesting Hunter and pulled him along with us.

We raced over to the Big House. Chiron was in wheelchair form, with several cards on the table. He must have been playing pinochle when Annabeth and Cora arrived. Cora was looking lost, can't say I don't blame her. Chiron had a deep frown and looked very concerned and worried. Annabeth was deep in thought.

Chiron nodded to me and Jason, but raised an eyebrow at Hunter. I didn't know where to start. Thankfully Jason did.

"Hi, my name is Jason. You must be Cora," he introduced himself.

"You're Jason?" she asked. "The guy I've heard mentioned about five times?"

"Um, yeah, that's me . . ." he mumbled, face a little red.

"Okay, and why do people seem to act like I'm repeating something dealing with you?" she queried. It was clear she was becoming more comfortable around us. Jason just looked at all of us. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but there will be time to discuss that later. Percy, Jason, we just discovered that Cora also speaks in Latin," Chiron cut in, informing us.

"Really?" Jason asked her. Cora shrugged and looked at us as if we were crazed.

"I still have no idea what you people are talking about. I'm not talking in different dialects!" she protested. Once again, I don't blame her; I was like that at the Roman camp with Ancient Greek.

Now, I had almost forgotten about Hunter. He was still standing behind me. But seeing as he had almost no idea what we were saying, and that he hadn't been introduced. He walked around me and just gazed at Cora, his body tense and his expression unsure but also mildly hopeful.

"Ah Percy, why did you bring Hunter?" Chiron asked me.

"Well, seeing as I heard Cora speak to Naiads, and since he was about to get a lesson from Jason and Piper, I thought that this might be a way to see if she spoke another language," I told him. Annabeth glanced at me, then came over and laced her fingers through mine. It was normal enough, but I knew that meant that she thought it was a good idea too.

"I see," Chiron replied. He nodded to Hunter, gesturing to introduce himself.

"Bonjour," he said quietly. "Je m'appelle Hunter."

"Bonjour," she replied, "Faites tu savez qu'ils parlent de?" Everyone just stared at her. She replied in perfect French with an accent and everything – maybe she was a daughter of Aphrodite (though she didn't look it). Hunter gave her a curious look, but then a faint smile played on his lips.

"Non. Tu parles en français?" he asked her. Cora frowned. She wasn't aware of this either. And for all you people who don't know French; Cora asked him if he knew what we were talking about. He said he didn't and asked if she spoke French. Maybe I ought to be a translator for them . . .

"Non. Je parle Anglais. Je ne parle pas Français." She told him confused (she said she speaks English and doesn't speak French). Hunter's face also changed into confusion.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, you just spoke to him in French."

"No I didn't," she protested.

"My dear," Chiron started quietly. "Hunter is a French Canadian; he currently only knows how to speak in French."

"But . . . but all I hear is English!" she cried.

"If you may, I would like to conduct a test with you," Chiron asked her.

"What sort of test?" she replied warily.

"Nothing painful. I would just like to see how far your knowledge of languages goes. May I?" Cora gave a small nod.

So Chiron started asking her some things in different dialects. She talked back perfectly. She got more and more confused and nervous as it went on.

They went on for ten or fifteen minutes. When they were done we had all pretty much zoned out. Chiron clapped his hand to bring our attentions back. It took me a minute to focus on what Chiron was saying.

"Well, it appears you know just every language known to humans. This brings up the question _how_. Do you have any clue how you know this?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm just speaking English!"

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but you are speaking other languages," Annabeth told her gently walking over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, it's actually pretty cool. I mean, you can talk to anyone. And that might mean something good . . ." I told her. She glared at me, oops, wrong thing to say.

"What? Are you crazy? I swear I'm not talking differently!" She was distressed. "On top of that I have some creepy voice inner voice in my head and – and-" She burst into tears and ran out of the Big House porch. We watched her run off towards the woods.

"Go after her. All of you," Chiron instructed. We nodded and headed off after her. This girl was like some freaky genius, smart as Athena herself (don't tell Annabeth!). But though to me it was as clear as day, to everyone else it might not have be. Especially to Cora herself.


End file.
